Little Romance Die Braut des Prinzen BxV Story
by Rave Angel
Summary: Ein Mysterium der DBZ Welt: Bulma und Vegeta.


Hallo Leute!  
  
Nun werde ich auch mal ins geschehen treten und mal meine FF hier einstellen. Vielleicht findet sie ja auch hier gefallen. Würde mich jedenfalls rießig freuen wenn ich mal reinschaut. -  
  
Aber ich muß gleich vorwarnen: Es war meine erste FF und ist schon etwas älter. Und wegen der Rechtschreibung: Bitte lest einfach über die hinweg. Ich hab nämlich meine eigene seit der neuen Rechtscheibreform. -  
  
Über Kommis, egal nun Lob oder auch Kritik, ich freu mich über jede Bemerkung die ich zu hören bekommen. Schließlich lernt man nie aus nicht wahr?  
  
Auf jedenfall werde ich das ganze immer in Kapiteln posten. Und da es meine erste FF war sind die einzelnen Kapitel leider immer recht kurz ausgefallen, also wenn ihr etwas längeres zu lesen wollt dann einfach sagen und ich poste halt mal 2 oder 3 Kapitel auf einmal.  
  
Nun denn, dann hoffe ich es interessiert sich noch jemand für B/V Storys und wünsche Euch gute Unterhaltung!  
  
Möge der Kampf beginnen!  
  
(Selbstverständlich darf auch das "Vorwort" in dem ich meine ersten Gedanken darüber offenbart habe nicht fehlen.)  
  
Vorwort  
  
Konnichi wa! Hi Otaku!!  
  
Tä-terä-tä-täää! Hier habt ihr etwas noch nie da gewesenes! Etwas Einzigartiges! Die ultimative Dragon Ball Z -Side Story „Little Romance –Die Braut des Prinzen"!  
  
Und ich bin die, die diese Story verbrochen hat! - In dieser Story möchte ich über die Beziehung zwischen Bulma und Vegeta schreiben. Die beiden sind zwar zusammen und haben später sogar zwei Kinder, nur weiß man nicht wie die Beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen sind. Im Manga, beziehungsweise in der Anime Serie wird ja kein Wort darüber verloren. Und die „Es ist irgendwie passiert"Version die Future Trunks uns aufgetischt hat lässt doch einige Fragen offen, oder? Da bin ich eben darauf gekommen diese Story zu schreiben. Ich kann nur hoffen das ich sie so hinbekommen habe das sie überhaupt jemand lesen kann?! - (Selbstkritisch! Ist ja schließlich die erste Fan-fiction die ich in diesem Leben auch zu Ende geschrieben habe! °- ° )  
  
Da es sich ja auch um eine „Fan-fiction"handelt ist nirgends festgelegt das es so gewesen sein muß! Aber es könnte so gewesen sein. Vielleicht fühlt sich ja auch jemand durch meine Story inspiriert und schreibt auch eine zu diesem oder anderem Thema? Sollte das der Fall sein, will ich sie unbedingt auch lesen!"- Vermutlich sprengt diese Story etwas den Rahmen da sie ziemlich lang für eine „Side-Story"ist. Aber es gab so viele Szenen die ich unbedingt einbauen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch ein paar Kapitel komplett weglassen können aber ich dachte mir: Wenn schon, denn schon!"- zwinker (Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut! °-° Hä?? ) Nun wie schon gesagt: Da diese Story sehr lang geworden ist verschone ich Euch für´s erste von meiner Predigt und wir sehen uns erst am Schluß wieder. In diesem Sinne wünsche ich Euch nun Gute Unterhaltung mit meiner Dragon Ball Z –Side Story:  
  
Little Romance  
  
Die Braut des Prinzen  
  
Dragon Ball Z – Side Story  
  
Story by: Rave Angel  
Write on: 21.07.2002 – 06.10.2002  
  
Einleitung:  
  
Seit dem Tag an dem Son-Goku und seine Freunde, in der Wüste vor dem Einschlagskrater Son-Goku´s Raumkapsel standen. Sich für den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs in drei Jahren, am 12. Mai, um 10.00 Uhr auf einer Insel, 9 Kilometer südwestlich, der Südlichen Hauptstadt verabredeten, ist nun ein ganzes Jahr vergangen. Unsere Freunde trainieren hart und unermüdlich. Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu waren damals in die Berge zum trainieren gegangen. Sie trainieren Seite an Seite. Stärken sich gegenseitig. Auch Kuririn der zu Muten-Roshi auf die Insel gegangen war lies sich nicht durch dessen Schmutz-Heftchen vom Training abhalten. Tag für Tag, voll konzentriert und hartnäckig. Auch bei Son-Goku war es nicht anders. Er hatte damals Piccolo gebeten mit ihm und Son-Gohan zu trainieren. Das Piccolo einmal Son-Goku´s Feind war, war längst vergessen. Er war ein guter Freund für Son-Gohan geworden. Schon damals als sie sich gemeinsam, in der Wüste, für die Ankunft der Saiyajins vorbereiteten mochte Piccolo den kleinen Son-Gohan, der jetzt immer stärker zu werden schien. Auch in der Hauptstadt, auf dem Gelände der Capsule Corporation, wurde hart trainiert. Yamchu versuchte so gut er konnte seine Kampftechniken zu verbessern. Pool stand ihm dabei treu zur Seite.  
  
1. Kapitel: Yamchu´s Zweifel  
  
Mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn blickt Yamchu über den Rasen. Rüber, zum Raumschiff in dem sich Vegeta mal wieder so richtig austobt. Grelle Blitze zucken durch die Bullaugen nach draußen und das ganze Raumschiff vibriert und bebt. In dem Augenblick fragte sich Yamchu was der Typ hier eigentlich verloren hat? Er zweifelte daran das Vegeta ihnen im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs eine große Hilfe sein würde. Immerhin war er es damals gewesen der ihn, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu gnadenlos ins Jenseits beförderte. Mit seinem Saiyajin Kumpel ging er Blut durstig auf sie los und machte sie gewissenlos dem Erdboden gleich. Und er amüsierte sich nicht schlecht dabei. Er tötete nur so zum Spaß. Er war eben eine wahre Bestie von einem Saiyajin. Nicht zu glauben das Vegeta und Son-Goku derselben Rasse angehören. Der Unterschied zwischen den beiden war wie Tag und Nacht. Das Son-Goku auf der Seite der Gerechtigkeit steht und ein reines Herz hat, wurde ja schon oft bewiesen. Vegeta allerdings, würde nie so sein. In ihm war kein Funken gutes. Yamchu sah das ganze schon vor seinem geistigen Auge. Nachdem sie die Cyborgs erledigt hätten würden sie es wieder mit Vegeta aufnehmen müssen. Ja, er würde sich wieder gegen sie stellen, kalt und gewissenlos wie er eben war. Er hatte es wohl auf Son-Goku abgesehen. Das hatte er damals in der Wüste bemerkt als Son-Goku mit der Raumkapsel zurück zur Erde gekommen war. Dieses Funkeln in Vegeta´s Augen als Son-Goku auftauchte. Der reine Hass spiegelte sich in ihnen. Das würde fürchterlich werden. Aber er würde an Son-Goku´s Seite gegen ihn kämpfen wenn es nötig sein sollte. Das war schon mehr oder weniger ein Todesurteil für Yamchu. Den er wusste, gegen Vegeta hätte er nicht die geringste Chance. Er hatte ihn trainieren sehen. Er spielte in einer anderen Liga als er. Aber umso weniger versteht er Bulma, die Vegeta hier wohnen lässt. Hatte sie vergessen wer ihn, ihren Freund, damals getötet hat? Wie konnte sie ihn nur hier aufnehmen?! Da kam er auf einen leisen Verdacht. Fand sie ihn etwa attraktiv?! Musste er Vegeta jetzt auch noch als Konkurrenten sehen?! Obwohl das eher etwas weit her geholt wäre. Yamchu hielt es für unwahrscheinlich das Vegeta so etwas wie Gefühle entwickeln konnte. Es lies ihm trotzdem keine Ruhe das sich dieser Kriminelle hier in der Capsule Corporation aufhielt. Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, Bulma zur Rede zu stellen. Aber ihre Beziehung glich zurzeit eher einem Trümmerfeld als einem harmonischen zusammen leben. Er musste also aufpassen was er sagt, denn er wusste nur zu genau wie hysterisch sie reagieren kann. 


End file.
